Like pirates
by suki-na-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic*!Que diferencia hay entre una banda de rebeldes y una de piratas? Fic* de aventura. Un poco de todo. Pésimo summary...lo se.


**Hola**

**Hola! Pues este es mi primer fic espero que les guste…se hace lo que se puede**

Los mugiwara y los rebeldes en el bar.

Los mugiwara arribaron de noche en una isla en el Grand Line llamada Mogura. El Merry Go se mecía suavemente en las aguas tranquilas del puerto, bajo una hermosa luna llena. Después de un día de hacer muchas cosas, los mugiwara cenaban (bueno, Luffy engullía) en una taberna muy elgante, de tres pisos, con balcones de madera con finos tallados, estructura de piedra, luces decorativas y algo de música.

Nami: Hace mucho no venía a un lugar tan elegante –miraba a su alrededor gente típica que se encuentra en un bar, gente ruda, tomando un trago entre carcajada y carcajada, incluso se sorprendió al ver un pirata y un marino apoyados en uno en el otro cantando y meciéndose.

Sanji, por su parte, coqueteaba con "sus" dos damiselas, aunque ellas hacian caso omiso de lo que dijera y solo miraban a su alrededor y charlaban entre ellas. Zoro se hallaba muy contento sacándole jugo a un tarro de cerveza hasta la última gota.

Robin: Tranquilo marinero, no vallas a ahogarte –le dijo sonriente al espadachín.

Zoro hizo como si lo escuchara y pidió otro trago. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban muy ocupados devorando todo a su paso, incluso lo que no era de ellos.

Usopp: Luffy! Eso es mío!- jaló un platillo de carne con salsa q habia jalado su capitán.

Luffy: Hey suelta, yo lo tome primero! – jaló el platillo con ambas manos y con el pie empujo el cachete de Usopp, el cual respondio haciendo lo mismo. Mientras estos dos técnicamente se mataban por un miserable plato de carne, Chopper comia de este, poquito a poquito para que no se dieran cuenta, hasta q Usopp advirtió de lo q hacia.

Usopp: Hey Luffy –susurró eh hizo un ademán con la cabeza para q Luffy viera la pezuñita q seasomaba y pelizcaba la carne. El travieso reniño se reia en voz baja bajo la mesa, con la boca llena de carne, hasta q los dos chicos se asomaron debajo del mantel y…

Chopper: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –gritó chistosamente y se escabuyó debajo de la mesa, pero Luffy lo persiguió y eso hizo que levantaran y tumbaran la mesa, llenando al resto de comida y bebida. Luffy salio como de rayo tras Chopper, persiguiéndolo por todo el restaurante, ocasionando un gran desorden y un caos. Nami estalló:

Nami: Luffy! Para ya pedazo de…

Sanji: Tranquila Nami-swan, deja q un hombre arregle esto.

Zoro: Cual? –susurro con toda intencion, riendose en silencio.

Sanji: Repiteme eso bastardo..- se hacerco retando a Zoro.

Zoro: Buscas pelea.

Nami se escabuyó entre ellos y los separo

Nami: Ya chicos, tenemos otra cosa en q pensar..

Robin: Si el chico de goma destruye todo nos costara muy caro

Nami estalló de nuevo: Luffy! Detente Ya! –corrio a perseguirlo.

Mientras tanto, cuatro chicos veían todo lo q pasaba: Kana, una chica de coletas levantadas, bonita y de ojos violetas; Marth, un chico de cabello negro, tan lacio q parecia estar mojado; Neko, un chico de cabello despeinado hacia arriba, pelirrojo y lentes enormes; y Suki, una chica de cabello café muy obscuro, ojos verde fuerte y tb muy bonita.

Kana: Hai, se nota q saben divertirse…-sonrio divertida.

Marth: No me la creo q sean piratas. –dijo aguafiestas

Suki: No juzguez a un libro por su portada Marth, son los piratas del sombrero de paja.

Marth: De verdad son ellos!?

Neko: -dejando un poco su lectura – Veo q los rumores son ciertos, el chico de goma es tan solo eso…un chico.

Suki: Si, es increible no? Un chico..llegar tan lejos?...Voy a charlar con ellos.-se levantó.

Kana: No -sujeto el brazo de su amiga – mejor esperemos a q se calmen un poco no…

Suki: q pasa? Te ves asustada.

Kana: Bueno, es que, es el espadachín

Suki: -mirandolo- Mmmm…veo q esta en forma.

Kana: No es eso….-le susurro algo en el oido a su camarada.-

Suki: Ah.

Volviendo con Luffy…….

Luffy: Maldito reno, ven acá!!

Chopper: Aaaaaaaah!!

Un tipo enorme, musculoso, calvo y tatuado estiro la mano y tomo el chaleco del chico de goma, lo levanto unos cm. del suelo y una vez de frente le dijo:

Que te ocurre!? Arruinaste nuestra comida y TIRASTE MI CER-VEZA!!

Luffy solo lo miraba serio, frunciendo el ceño, apretando el puño, listo para golpearlo.

Estas escuchando!?

Voz: Hey! –su atención se fijo en una figura de una persona joven y delgada, q no se veia quien era por estar apoyado en un poste y este le tapaba con la sombra –deja al chico, Bon D. Bon

El enorme tipo se volteo, sin soltar a Luffy, quien habia olvidado su enojo por aquella interrupcion.

Bon: Quien rayos eres?! Nadie me da ordenes –se hacerco amenazante –oiste!

Una pistola alargada salio de la manga del chico, apuntandole en la cabeza al enorme calvo.

Chico: Dijiste algo –levanto la cabeza y un rostro con lentes y cabellera pelirroja le sonrio. –te recomiendo no moverte

Voz: Tiraste mi cer-veza? Que clase de frase es esa? –una chica de cabello café obscuro dijo, sentada de piernas cruzadas arriba de un barandal en el segundo piso –De donde rayos saliste? No sabes ni siquiera deletrear una palabra.

Bon: Maldita niña…

Suki: Niña!!

Neko: Oh, oh. –bajo el arma.

Suki: Pedazo de imbesil! Como te atrevez a decirme niña!!

Usopp apenas salia de la mesa, se habia golpeado en la cabeza y desmallado debajo de esta, y apenas salia a ver q pasaba.

Usopp: que paso?

Suki bajo de un brinco al primer piso, quedando de frente al tipo, q lanzó a Luffy y callo sobre Marth.

Zoro: Luffy –se puso listo para sacar sus katanas.

El enorme calvo desenvaino un enorme machete y corrio a lanzarze a Suki, y casi al momento de partirla en dos…

(Sonido de filo chocando)

Nami: Zoro.

El espadachín se puso en medio, deteniendo el enorme machete con dos de sus katanas.

Suki: Que..Que cres q haces?! Eres un idiota no necesito ayuda de nadie!!

Zoro: Que malagradecida.

Suki: Bueno, lo seria si hiciera esto.- junto los dedos y golpeo el cuello de Zoro, noqueadolo y dejandolo tumbado en el suelo. Tomo una de sus katanas y se lanzo a pelear contra Bon. Una gran pelea en todo el bar se armo, todos peleando contra todos…

**Mmmmm…espero q si se le entienda, ya es muy tarde y kmo q se me revolvieron las ideas. weno, ps hasta la prox.**

**Les mando muchos saludos todos los otakus, a los fans de ONE PIECE, a todos los que tengan un inner y a los ( o las) fans de Zoro (lo amo, esta tan guapo).**

**Y un super saludo muy especial para Arlette-san (Ree-san) : tqmmm y eres una gran gran amiga!!**


End file.
